Caramel Corn
by LivingPuppet
Summary: She never wanted it to end like this. This was the worst kind of torture, the kind that lasts the longest. Mental torture that continues even after death. Oh, if only she stayed in bed, locked the doors, and didn't get caramel corn. WARNING! Slightly graphic death, possible OOC-ness, and influence of the twins. Rewritting chapter two


"Hey, could you get the popcorn for the movie?" The youngest of the group asked the smaller, perpetually angrier female who was laying on top of her. Said angry, small, young woman groaned and rolled off of the blonde, but not before playfully pecking Carters face fool up kisses, if only to gross the younger one out a little. "No homo bro!"

"Yeah, sure." The blond grinned and thanked her. She merely groaned more and silently wished to be back in bed. Something about tonight was a little off, like a discolored photograph. Alice couldn't quiet put her finger on it though, she dearly wished she didn't get up and simply stayed with her three best friends on the bed and finally watching the movie.

"And please don't get the caramel kind!" Carter called after her, only settling down after a barely heard grunt of agreement. Or disagreement, they weren't exactly sure with her. The couple who claimed the top section of the bed chuckled and rolled their eyes at her. "Oh my god what? It tastes weird!"

"Okay yeah, but Ally-cat is probably gonna get it anyways, she loves the stuff. You know how she is about her stuff." Velocity explained to her longtime friend who already knew this as her boyfriend, Ben, huffed because the oldest considered the two girls her own, and wouldn't allow to them to… pet… each other… "Remember her birthday? And the Smarties incident? Oh, and let's not forget about that guy that started flirting with us? Or the other time when Ben and I got really into it and she got the crow bar out?" Carter groaned and nodded as Velocity recited a few of the times that their eldest friend had gotten into a bad mood.

Alice ran down the stairs, smirking as she listened to the conversation going on in her room, and into the kitchen to start the popcorn, one caramel one normal, when something moved in the dark shadows of the shared living space, catching her unwanted attention. Grabbing a knife, and inadvertently catching someone else's malicious attention, she tilted her head curiously and stalked forward to get a better look at what it was, and possibly kill, when she was grabbed from behind, making her scream.

While attempting to defend herself and her home she made a wild stab, barely scraping the man's bare arm, but enough to leave a small scratch. Four pairs of footsteps slowly, but loudly came down the stairs, and an achingly familiar whimper caught her attention. Her best friends, her family, was being forced down the stairs by another intruder, this one a female. Alice struggled harder to get out of the persons hold, but was unable to get out.

"What a… pretty little family." A cold shiver ran down Alice's back, causing her to stop her pitiful attack, and dropping the knife, taking in sick satisfaction as the man released her when the knife went through his foot, making him scream out in pain. "It would be a shame if something where to happen to it."

There was a shot. Carter whimpered as Velocity fell to the ground, no longer held by life. Ben began screaming at the intruders, but Alice was slowly retreating inside her mind. Two more shots rang out, Ben falling first, Carter crying harder before falling silent. Her only family she had ever had, the ones she was oh so protective of, lay dead in front of her. Alice's eyes hardened and her face set emotionless as she braced herself for her impending death, and idly wondered if she would go to heaven with her sister's, or go straight to hell for the sins she committed.

She watched as the walls splattered with the blood of her only family, watched as the man who shot them flicked on the light. She never got a chance to see his face. It was in her final moments that she sorely wished that she had simply denied the popcorn and locked the door in her room, but you know what they say about hindsight twenty twenty.

* * *

The movie upstairs began playing on a dark purple computer, the Transformers theme song echoing in the room eerily, a poster fell, and a pet cat hid under the bed, extremely pissed at the horrible people who had broken into her masters home.

* * *

"You poor child. Don't fret, you will be with your family once more." A deep voice murmured as he watched the events unfold in the unfortunate household. A thoughtful sigh escaped him, and the poor pet cat dissolved from that area of time and space in a shimmer of burnt orange sparks.

* * *

"Is that a… sparkling?" A loud and deep voice asked someone beside him. Or to himself, I couldn't really tell.

Or to himself, I couldn't really tell. My head ached, and my body protested against any movement, but I guess I had no choice in moving as the giant being picked me up.

The combined sudden pain, light, and movement caught me off guard, causing me to whimper. The giant being ceased its (his?) attempts to pick me up, and began speaking to someone again.

"I believe that it is injured from the impact." a different voice interrupted what he was going to say. I twitched towards the voice, it sounded strangely familiar to me.

It (he?) chuckled. A quick pinprick, almost like morphine, and my pain was finally relieved. This time when the giant being picked me up, I remained silent and moved as little as possible so it (hey?) wouldn't drop me. My eyes were finally clearing up so I could see without all of the blur and colors mixing around.

Blue glowing eyes were the first thing I noticed about the one who had found me. The second? He was a giant metal alien, who happened to be mildly familiar to me. Funnily enough, I passed out after a few minutes. Or hours, I couldn't really tell.

* * *

Ratchet picked up the darkly colored sparkling, and attempted to bond with it. It… simply ignored the poking around and simply stared at his face. Or, more specifically, his eyes. He found it rather amusing, but he needed to com this to Optimus, this was definitely going to be a shock to them all.

As he examined the small creature that had fallen asleep, he noticed that it had the gear to eventually be a seeker, which meant that there where at least two more somewhere, somehow. Taking a closer look, the dark coloring on it appeared to be a dark, nearly black, reddish purple color.

He raised an eyebrow at that. It was very rare that a mech had that kind of coloring on them, since purple was usually seen as an effeminate color and a Neutral color. Back before the war, when there were more femmes and everybot was generally more docile and less afthurt about someone else's color schemes, purple was a little bit more common color, but now a days? None of them had purple.

This one, this was definitely a femme.

Everyone back on base is going to, as the humans say, flip a shit.

:Optimus, you're never going to believe what I found!: Sideswipe jabbered over the established link with his leader as Ratchet stared into the tiny optics of the potential new member of his family. That is, if she would accept the bond and stop ignoring the pull to accept it. If she kept that up, he wasn't very sure what would happen to the tiny femme if she didn't have a parental unit to anchor herself to.

"Sideswipe, we need to get back to the base now, the pain relievers aren't going to last forever, and she's losing a lot of energon." The silver meche looked at her in worry, finally noticing the blue substance hiding various wounds.

Their leader waited patiently as no response came back from them, until-

:It's a femmling. A little sparkling barely out of the creation process.: Ratchet lowly mumbled into the com link after several earth minutes.

Silence followed.

* * *

"This is going to change things." A deep, Morgan Freeman of the alien race, sounding voice penetrated the dramatically dark room. Another being barked out a laugh.

"Ya' sure got tha' right Big Boss. This lil' one is going to be a hell raiser, she has that _feel_ about her. Same ones the twins did."

Everyone in the room simultaneously shuddered. "Which feeling? The dark, slightly murderous gladiator feeling or the horrible feeling that they're using you for amusement feeling about them?"

"You know, I'm not sure which ones worse."

* * *

(A.N.)

So, this might be my second or third attempt at a decent Transformers fanfiction that i can sink my claws into and continue writing. Obviously there are three more O.C.'s to work with, but for now, I'm writing at Alice's POV. Mostly.

As much as i enjoy naming my main TF's O.C. Alice, I somehow continuously forget that there _is_ already a character names Alice... Oh well, it wont be that way for long.

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, and if you have an idea of who should eventually be paired with Carter, I would love to hear it.


End file.
